This invention relates to a mechanical actuator and particularly to such a device that provides precise positioning of an optical element along a linear axis.
Present day warfare includes various types and designs of guided missiles and other guided vehicles. One type of missile is optically guided through detection of the infrared emissions of a target such as an aircraft. Examples of such optically guided missiles include the "SIDEWINDER" and "MAVERICK" anti-aircraft missiles. These missiles have an optical detection system which is incorporated into the nose of the missile. For such missiles, a focusing mechanism is required which precisely and linearly changes the position of a focusing lens.
Although focusing mechanisms for missile optical guidance systems are presently known, there is a continuing need to improve their performance and reduce cost. Another objective in the design of such mechanisms is to make them compact enough to fit within the small confines of the missile or other vehicle. Furthermore, the device must be highly precise and must accurately position the lens even while subjected to missile boost acceleration.